


All the ghouls come out to play

by inlovewithagod



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, inappropriate use of Rick's Colt, no prep, pure smut basically, tagging the violence just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithagod/pseuds/inlovewithagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other more than they dare to admit. </p>
<p>Set at the beginning of season 3, Lori is alive but ignored, the title is from Florence and the Machine's Shake it out, I think it fits TWD and their relationship perfectly. This is my first work in this fandom but I hope there is more to come because it's such a great but abandoned ship =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the ghouls come out to play

Their first times were gentle, though also kind of rushed. They had too much tension to release to be able to go slow but still, both checked the other for wounds or sore muscles, took their time kissing, exploring each other’s skin and tender spots. Rick’s marriage was in ruins before the world went to hell and interestingly enough, a zombie apocalypse couldn’t put it back together. After the farm was lost and winter crept under everyone’s skin darkening their souls even, they both needed the warmth and security they found in each other’s presence as friends first and then… Daryl liked to think that was how lovers treat each other.

He almost laughs at the thought now as Rick pushes him to his knees in one of the unused cell blocks, pointing his Colt at his head. Daryl has no idea where he’s planning on taking this and can feel the difference between how Rick touches him these days and how he did back when they started but he knows with an almost childish surety that he’s not going to hurt him. Well, not with his gun at least. Once he’s on his knees he smiles up at Rick and leans in to nuzzle the front of his jeans but the gun pushes harder to his forehead so he stops and just looks up into his leader’s eyes questioningly. As an answer, Rick brings the barrel down his nose and pushes it against his smiling lips. Daryl is shaking with arousal as he tentatively licks it for the first time then slowly takes it in his mouth. The taste of oil and metal makes him groan and then Rick is shoving it deeper, and he has to fight the urge to gag and it hurts as fuck but he keeps sucking. Rick can’t take it for too long though so he pulls the Colt out of Daryl’s mouth with an obscene sound, puts it aside and takes his jeans off in a blink of an eye. Daryl obediently sucks him into his mouth and doesn’t stop him when he grabs his hair and forces him to take it deeper and faster.

There are tears in Daryl’s eyes from the roughness of it but he hardly notices and then Rich pushes him down on the thin mattress of a prison bed. Their guns stay in arms reach, just in case some wandering walkers would find them but at the moment Daryl can only concentrate on Rick’s harsh bites on his neck, his hands quickly undoing his belt, then pulling on his jeans and shorts. Daryl’s dark sleeveless shirt loses a few buttons under Rick’s assault, but he needs him close too much to care about such trivial things. He groans as Rick bites down on his collarbone, leaving already darkening bruises on his sunkissed skin and then the ex-sheriff’s mouth is gone for a moment, as he works the rest of his own clothes down, spits and then palms his cock, wetting it a little.

„You know it’s in my bag…” Daryl starts but is interrupted by a rough kiss and Rick is already pulling his thighs above his shoulders.

„No, I want you to feel all of it.” He pushes in, fast as he can and leans down, letting Daryl bite his lower lip to stop from screaming out loud. He starts moving almost immediately after bottoming out, making the hunter curse and in pain, yet still wanting more.

Rick breaks their kiss in need of oxygen then bites down on Daryl’s shoulder. The hunter’s breathless moans echo in the block and he just runs his fingers through Rick’s hair, pulling on it and making him gasp against his abused skin. Rick’s hips falter for a second but then he thrusts harder than ever, hitting Daryl’s prostate with every movement, making him claw at his scalp with all he has, pulling him into another bruising kiss.

Daryl comes first, bucking helplessly from the pleasure, Rick follows suit, his cock still deep in the hunter, Daryl’s legs trembling, sliding down from his shoulders. He moves to wrap them losely around his leader’s waist and for the first time in the past two months Rick lets him pull him closer, he lies on top of his lover. With their breaths slowing and Daryl’s fingers gently caressing his hair and running up and down his back, Rick could easily fall asleep. He thinks about leaving, like he always did recently, he had to keep the others from suspecting them but he’s just too tired to get up. So he doesn’t. His whole body feels heavy and Daryl is so warm, so natural against him… He shifts, making Daryl hiss as he pulls out, turns on his side and moves his arms around the hunter, pulling him close, fingernails desperately pushing into his arm and back. Daryl shudders and entangles their legs, his arms automatically hugging Rick with similar force. But his kiss on Rick’s collarbone is soft.

He knows the exact moment Rick falls asleep. He’s left alone with the silence of the prison’s night and his restless thoughts for hours before he drifts off. 


End file.
